


Respite

by dsa_archivist



Category: Forever Knight, due South
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-17
Updated: 1999-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: After Kyra's flight from Toronto, she and Ray find time to explore their feelings. This story is a sequel toPrelude.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Respite

The Concept of Highlander belongs to Panzer & Co., Nick Knight belongs to Parriot, and Ray (Stanley Kowalski) and Fraser belong to Alliance. I'm just borrowing them and I'll give them back. Kyra and Valentin belong to me. :) Hope Taylor belongs to Theresa. Fate Kendour belongs to Mary Ireland. So don't take 'em without permission!

~Takes place after Prelude~

# Respite

I opened my eyes. For a few moments, I did not know where I was. Then, as I focused, the memories all flooded back. The trial, Valentin, and Ray...

I rolled out from underneath the covers and stood on the floor. I was wearing a large shirt and baggy sweatpants - all borrowed from Ray. I padded over to the doorway and peered out.

Ray was sprawling on the couch in a tight green shirt and a tight pair of jeans. He looked up as I entered and smiled, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. "Hey, how're ya feeling?"

I shrugged. "Better, I guess."

"Want some coffee?"

"Y..yes, I would," I answered. I was more of a tea drinker, but I didn't think Ray was a tea kind of guy. Especially my tea - moss tea. For some reason, I get strange looks from people when I tell them what kind of tea I drink. In any case, coffee sounded good after last night.

He stood up and went over to the coffee cup. He poured me a cup of coffee and asked, "How did you sleep?"

"Okay. I'm sorry that you had to sleep on the couch." I replied quietly.

"I slept on the bedroom floor, actually," Ray stated, a devilish grin on his face. Seeing my look of surprise, he continued, "I didn't fit on the couch and... I was worried about you.

"Oh," I blushed.

Ray sat back down on the couch and held my cup out. "So, are you gonna sit down or do you drink your coffee standing up?"

I went over to the couch and sat next to him. Our hands brushed as he handed me the coffee and I felt a shiver run down my back.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked softly.

I turned away. I wanted to tell him, but how could I? He knew about vampires, but I couldn't tell him about the trial. Too many questions would pop up. If he knew what I was, it would only put him and danger or alienate him from me. I didn't want him to be driven away - not when I wanted to grow closer to him.

Only one thing was certain - I could never go back to Toronto if Valentin was still at large. He was just too strong and too fast. I would have to start over again, as I had done so many times before. Could I start over... here?

"Kyra, please tell me. What happened?"

"Ray, I can't. I can't tell you. I just can't!" I pleaded, still looking away.

In the next moment, my cup was taken from my grasp and Ray's strong arms encircled me. I leaned back, feeling safe and secure . Despite the fact I had only known him a little while, I felt as if I could stay in his arms forever. I sighed. "Ray, I want to tell you and I will. I just need some to time to deal with this, time to pull my life together, time to..."

Ray turned me so I was facing him. "Pull your life together? What..."

Trembling, I whispered, "I can't go back to Toronto. He'll..I...my life will be in danger."

"From who?" Ray asked sharply.

I cried, "Don't ask me who?"

"Why not?" he questioned angrily.

"He scares me," I whispered, a tear falling down my cheek. I had never run away from anyone in my life - not Gregor, not Mike, not Lacroix, not anyone. But Valentin had truly terrified me. The only one who came close to generating that kind of fear was Fate Kendour, but she was sane at this point in time. Even when she was insane, she did have a semi-legitimate reason for her... hatred of me. Valentin had no reason at all - he had tortured me because it was fun. At least Fate's insanity kept her unpredictable, she would be threatning me one moment then talking to her dead father the next. I knew Valentin would track me down. The question was when?

"I need to ask a favor of you," I said then turned to look at Ray.

"You name it, you got it," he replied, a little hurt.

"I need to call my partner - collect, of course."

"Your partner?"

"Nick Knight? With whom I work with?"

"Oh, him." He fumbled through the mess on the coffee table and held out the phone. I reached for it and he put it behind his back. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I will, I promise! Now, please give me the phone."

"Fine," he grumbled and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I smiled. "I'll, uh, call in the bedroom."

I got hold of the operator and quickly established a connection to Nick.

"Detective Knight."

"Nick, it's Kyra."

"Where the hell are you?" he shouted, blasting my eardrum.

"You do know that most people talk in a normal voice on the telephone?" I said sarcastically after my hearing returned to normal.

"I'm glad to see your sense of humor is okay. Now..."

I cut in, "Do you know what happened?"

"Yes, I know all about that trial," he said angrily.

"Everything? Including what happened afterwards?"

There was a short silence. Nick sighed. "Yes, Lacroix told me. Whether it was to gloat or to..."

"Save the angst for Nat, 'kay? I need your help. Listen closely."

*

I stepped out of the bathroom, brushing out the tangles in my wet hair in time to hear Ray scream into the phone, "What? Fraser told you about that? That was supposed to be between him and me! I can't believe he told you!"

My eyes widened at this tirade. "Do I even want to know?"

Ray spun around and flushed. "It's nothing, I swear! Absolutely nothing."

"That doesn't sound like nothing," I replied. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Why can't you tell me?" Ray retorted, hanging up the phone.

I flinched. "That was below the belt."

"Speaking of below the belt," Ray grinned, trying to change the subject.

"Hey," I backed up. "Keep your hormones to yourself!"

"Guess who spent the night in Fraser's apartment?"

Spent the night? Who would spend the night with Fraser? "Diefenbaker?" Really, who else would?

"Hope."

"Hope? My best friend, Hope?" I exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"I know - I didn't think Fraser had it in him."

Hope spent the night in Fraser's apartment? I knew that she and Fraser had left together after the trial but still...

"That was her on the phone," Ray said.

"Oh," I sauntered up to him, throwing the brush on the coffee table. "Really?"

"Hmm-mm," he nodded.

"Well then," I said slyly. "What is it that's between you and Fraser?"

"I can't tell you," he evaded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, in that case," I lunged forward and tickled him on the ribs. "Guess I'm gonna have make you tell me."

"No, stop it," he laughed, and squirmed out of my reach.

"Don't make me come after you," I threatened, trying not to laugh.

"In that case," Ray started, eyes twinkling. The phone rang as I was about to retort. He answered it. His face changed into an unreadable expression and he handed me the phone. "It's for you."

"Hello," I said warily.

"It's Nick. I'm at your house; I'm packing some necessities, like clothes, the cell phone and your sword. Where should I send it?"

"Hmm," I replied, thinking.

"Is that a Canadian thing?" Ray bellowed.

"What?" I asked, putting my hand on the receiver.

"That 'hmm'. Fraser says that all the time. What does it mean?"

I looked at him oddly. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Aaah," He threw his hands in disgust and plopped on the couch.

I rolled my eyes and took my hand off the receiver. "Sorry about that, Nick. I guess you should send it to the Consulate."

"The Consulate?"

"I am Canadian,"

"That's for sure," Ray muttered.

"I heard that," I called out then turned my attention to Nick.

"True," Nick said wryly. "Everything on my end is pretty much taken care of. The only problem I see is covering up your tracks."

"I know. What can we do?"

"The safest thing for you would be to get a job that's not related to police work."

"But, Nick..." I pleaded.

"At least until Valentin's taken of."

"Taken care of?" Despite my efforts, my voice rose an octave or two. "What does that mean?"

"There's been no trace of him. No body, no dust, no anything." Nick said heavily. "But I don't there's reason to worry - now. From what Lacroix told me, his injuries were pretty severe. If he survived."

"He did," I said flatly. "You know he did."

"I guess you're right but...."

"I know. I wish he were dead too."

"Well, I've got to call Reece and see what cover I can work up for you. Call me as soon as you get the package."

"All right," I sighed. A small part of me hoped that he hadn't survived his daylight exposure but there wasn't any trace...

"Bear up, Kyra," Nick said reassuringly.

"Have you ever been attacked by a 700+ vampire?" I asked scathingly.

"Well, yes. Lacroix brought me across. In 1228. You know, sometimes I wish..."

"Yeah, yeah, save the angst. I've heard it all before. I will call you." I hurriedly broke in. Nick and I are close, but when he gets on his angst mode... let's just say a gun wouldn't stop his griping. We said our good-byes and hung up.

"Kyra," Ray said in a controlled voice. I turned around and looked at him.

"What?"

"You were attacked by a what???"

Here it goes. I took a deep breath and prepared to tell Ray an edited version of how I got involved in a trial for Hope's life.

*

"Come on, Ray! Where are we going?" I begged.

"You see when we get there," Ray said mysteriously.

I sighed in defeat. I had been arranging for the money in my Toronto bank to be transferred to the bank in Chicago. I had just walked outside when Ray pulled up in his GTO (he had been attending to police business). I had jumped and he sped off to the mall, saying only that we were going out to dinner and I needed something...dressy to wear.

Even after I had found the perfect dress - a simple yet elegant white velvet gown and the perfect shoes - silver sandals, Ray had refused to tell me anything.

I glanced over at him. He looked wonderful - in a blue striped suit that he had dug up somewhere. "You are annoying," I smiled.

"So I've been told," he laughed.

After ten minutes, a large imposing building loomed ahead. The sign a few feet in front of the building declared it to be the "Harmonia Gardens".

"That's where we're eating?" I asked incredulously.

"That's where we're eating," Ray confirmed. He turned into the parking lot and parked. We got out of the car and headed towards the restaurant.

Inside, the restaurant was astounding. There was a grand staircase leading down to the dining area. Great luxurious pots of ferns were placed everywhere. At one end of the dining area, there was a space for a dancing and in the back, a band was playing quietly. There were waiters bustling everywhere, looking professional in red jackets and crisp blank pants.

"Don't blame me. Fraser picked it," Ray whispered as we walked down the steps.

"Fraser??" I whispered back.

"That must be have been some night."

I gave him a look then continued, "You mean Fraser and Hope are eating with us?"

"Yes, didn't I tell you?"

"No, you did not."

"Oops," he chuckled.

I started to answer but was checked by a familiar cry. I turned to the direction and saw Hope, dressed in a black leather skirt and a red blouse, standing up at a table in the far corner. Fraser was sitting next to her, dressed impeccably in his red uniform.

"Kyra! What the devil are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

As we neared their table, Ray said guiltily, "I thought I told you she was staying at my place."

"No," Hope answered with a exasperated grin.

"Well," I sighed. "It's a long story."

Hope rolled her eyes. "Isn't it always?"

I gave her a wry grin then waited until she sat down. I sat down next then Ray did.

"So," Hope began with a cheeky grin. "You got to stay at Ray's place, huh?"

"Nothing happened, Hope. He slept on the floor and I slept on the bed. That's all," I replied firmly.

Hope raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," I emphasized. "Him floor, me bed. No hanky-panky."

Fraser cleared his throat and remarked, "That is not proper grammar. One would say..."

In unison, Ray, Hope and I exclaimed, "Screw proper grammar!"

"Understood," Fraser replied.

"Well," I said cheekily. "I heard that you spent the night at Fraser's apartment."

Fraser and Hope blushed simultaneously. Ray nudged me and in a voice meant to be overheard, he said, "Aw, how cute!"

Hope replied a little too quickly, "How do you know anything happened?"

A grin spread over Ray's face. I was just shocked. "You mean..you and Fraser..."

"I never said anything happened," Hope protested. "Where ever did you come up with that... idea?"

Ray chuckled slyly. "I could tell the moment I walked in here and saw you. The body-language told me so."

Fraser said reprovingly, "I don't think this is a subject for discussion before we eat."

A waiter approached our table and handed us menus. In an thick German accent, he greeted us. "Welcome to the Harmonia Gardens. I shall be your waiter, Rudolph. Can I get you something to drink?"

We all looked at each other, unsure as to who should order first. Finally Ray blurted, "I'll have a Bud."

Rudolph exclaimed astonished, "A Bud? What do you think we are? A tavern?"

Ray said defiantly, "Take it or leave it."

The waiter wrote it down, mumbling under his breath. He turned to me. "And you? What'll you be having?"

I thought for a bit and answered, "Just sparkling water."

He wrote the order down then turned to Hope and demanded, "So?"

She glared and replied belligerently. "Apple juice."

Fraser put his hand on her arm. "Milk for me, thank you kindly."

Rudolph looked at him aghast but wrote it down. He spun around stalked away, muttering unintelligibly.

We all started looking through our menus. "You know," I remarked to no one in particular. "The chicken tetrazini sounds good to me."

Ray gave me a wounded look and turned his face away. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

Fraser explained. "You see, Ray once had to fingerprint a dead body because I had to get to a show and Dr. Gustafson was going out to eat chicken tetrazinni..."

"Shut up, Fraser," Ray glared, looking a bit sick.

"Understood," Fraser said placidly.

"Then I won't get the chicken tetrazinni," I decided. Ray shot me a grateful look and I smiled at him. I added, "So Fraser, what's between you and Ray?"

Ray turned an interesting shade of red as Fraser elucidated, "Ray was worried that he was balding so I had to inform him that..."

"Fraser," Ray whined. "That was between us! It's bad enough that you told Hope here but did you have to bring it up in front of Kyra?"

I looked over at Ray and tilted my head, appraising his lovely hair. "I think your hair is full-bodied and bushy."

Ray and Fraser looked at me in shock then looked at each other. Just then, our waiter came back, bearing a tray with drinks. He slammed them on the table. With a 'humph' and a flip of his head he stalked over to another table.

"That body language just screams 'gay'," Ray snorted.

"Ray," I reprimanded but smiled. "Well, you'll have to excuse me, I must powder my nose."

When I returned to the table, Ray's head was on the table, Fraser had a little smile on his face and Hope was groaning.

"What did I miss," I asked confused, sitting down.

"You don't want to know," Hope sighed and shivered.

The familiar strands of "Witchcraft" winded through the air. Ray stood up and looked at me with a shy smile. "Kyra, will you dance with me?"

"I'd love to," I replied then took Ray's extended hand and stood up. We made our way to the dance floor and began to dance.

__

Those fingers in my hair  
That sly come hither stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
It's witchcraft

Ray was a masterful dancer, I thought. I felt light and free in his arms as we whirled around the floor. I was keenly aware of his eyes taking me in, his hand resting lightly on my back.

"You're a good dancer," he whispered.

"You're too kind. I haven't danced in ages." I said self-deprecatingly. "But you, you're the good dancer."

Ray laughed, a little self-consciously. "I've always loved to dance."

"It shows," I said, tilting my head back to look in those beautiful eyes. If anyone had a 'come hither stare', it would be him.

And I've got no defense for it The heat is too intense for it What good would common sense for it do

He moved a little closer, and I felt a shiver run through my spine. Okay, okay - I'll admit it - I am quite attracted to this Chicago Detective with the gorgeous hair and the stunning eyes. But I didn't want to rush into things - I've been hurt before. By someone I thought would be at my side forever.

"Hey, what's with the glare?" Ray asked, concerned. "I didn't step on your foot."

"Yet," I teased. "I'm sorry, I was just...thinking of someone."

"Valentin?" he asked softly.

"No, just someone I know."

"Does this someone dance?"

"I don't know, and even if he did - he would never compare to you."

He smiled tenderly and moved closer still, his arm holding me tighter. I could smell the delicate scent of aftershave and I closed my eyes. If only I could stay in his arms forever.

__

'Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft  
And although, I know, it's strictly taboo  


__

When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says yes indeed in me  
Proceed with what you're leading me to  


"Are you having fun yet?" Ray whispered.

"Yes, I believe I am," I answered. "How could I not? Are you?"

"There's only one thing missing," he whispered gently, squeezing my hand.

"And what's that?"

"This," he replied and kissed me. In that moment, the Harmonia Gardens ceased to exist and it was just Ray and I. There was no past or future, only the present. A present that I never wanted to leave.

__

It's such an ancient pitch  
But one I wouldn't switch  
'Cause there's no nicer witch then you  


The kiss ended after what seemed an eternity. I looked up at him and smiled. "If this is what Chicago's finest has to offer, I don't think I'll ever leave."

"Who says this is all we have to offer?" Ray replied slyly.

"You mean, there's more?"

"Much more."

"Hmm, perhaps we should go back to the table."

"Why would we want to do a thing like that?"

"Well," I pointed out. "The song is finished." 

The End


End file.
